The present invention relates in general to automotive transmission external control assemblies, and, more specifically, to transmission shift cable clips for automatic transmissions.
A transmission shifter assembly translates user commands for operational mode to the transmission. With many systems, a user moves a mode selection lever or shifter to a position that correlates with a transmission mode of operation (e.g., park reverse (“R”), neutral (“N”), drive (“D”), and low drive (“L/M”)). Positioning the shifter communicates by a push-pull control mechanism to move a rotor shaft and lever on the transmission. The control mechanism generally includes a sheathed cable secured at an anchor point between the shifter and the transmission. Many assemblies utilize a Bowden cable between the shifter and a securing structure at an anchor point on the transmission housing, and use a telescoping rod between the securing structure and a lever turning the transmission rotor shaft.
The securing structure is generally located on or near the transmission housing, in an area of the vehicle with tight clearances. The securing structure placement, relative to the rotor lever, is important to facilitate smooth and even movement of the shifter.
A typical automatic transmission shift cable securing structure utilizes a metal bracket, a mating fastener, and an assortment of screws. There may be multiple parts requiring proper alignment and attachment to each other, to the cable, and to the anchor point. The fastener and metal bracket may be relatively heavy, difficult to install, operable in limited orientations, and bulky within the spatial limitations for a securing structure at the anchor point. Labor costs may be adversely impacted by the multiplicity of parts and tedious steps of placement and attachment during installation. Additionally, conventional modes of securing the transmission shift cable do not fully mitigate risks of incomplete attachment and improper installation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automatic transmission shift cable securing structure that is compact, light, strong, uncomplicated, easy to install, and cost effective to manufacture.